Dyskusja użytkownika:Matuśek
Tutaj piszcie do mnie na moją dyskusje. Dzięki DARNOK. :-) Witam na naszej Wiki.Mam nadzieję że zdobędziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół.DARNOK 2 15:45, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Wpiszesz mi się do kumpil kumplu?DARNOK 2 15:45, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Już!.Matuśek:-) Zrobic ci kolorową stronę?DARNOK 2 16:01, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Okej.Bardzo ci bym był wdzięczny.Wdzięczny kolegaPsst. najlepiej czerwoną. OMG przyjacielu...błe nie będe cytował szekspira ale coś niewyszło z tymi kolorkami-Przestraszony Friend który niewie czy to się zle zrobiło czy potem będą efekty?Błe,już nic. A jeszcze coś Bardzo Dziękuję ci DARNOK 2 za wszystkie starania i napisanie ,że mam fajną strone. Jeżeli chcesz, to mogę ci trochę poprawić stronę, żeby była bardziej estetyczna i przejrzysta --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 18:58, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Tak,chętnie.bardzo był bym wam wdzięczny.Ciesze się ,że tu na Encyklopedi Bionicle znalazłem takich miłych przyjaciół Wdzięczny friend MateuszekJa mam tera Informatyke to werwałem się na kompa. A Toa Trediaks wpisz mi się do kolegów a ja ci się wpisze do kumplów. Ej Matuśek nie wiem co jest nie tak ale to pewnie przez nowy edytor nie mogę wstawic ci kolorów.Przykro mi.DARNOK 2 12:08, wrz 16, 2009 (UTC) Nic się nie stało,ale mam do was prośbe wstawcie mi na strone użytkownika fote Tarixa,i nauszcie mnie robić takie podpisy co ma Toa Trediax,Noktis,i inni czy ten twój stary podpis Darnok. Co???Prosze Proszę oto prezent dla ciebie Matuśek: Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków --DARNOK 2 15:10, wrz 16, 2009 (UTC) Łał,ale fajny ,ja bym nie skąbinował ładniejszego.Naprawde dziękuje ci DARNOK 2 za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś.Jesteś moim najlepszym Kumplem na świecie.--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków Nie masz za co mi dziękowac.Dla kumpli wszystko.A po za tym dac ci więcej foto na stronie?DARNOK 2 11:24, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Polepszyłem ci stronę.Podoba się?DARNOK 2 11:48, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Łał.piękna,a jeszcz jedna proźba(pytałeś śię czy dać mi więcej fotek od sekcji foto) tak,jak mógłbyś to Gresha,Kinne,Mata Nuiego, Ackara ,Tume.--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków No pewnie, I dam ci coś GRATIS.DARNOK 2 12:46, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Chaa.To się nazywają kumple.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra I już.Na cześc mojego kumpla,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrra Niewiem jak ci dziękować kumplu ale na twoją cześć tworze nowy podpis(jak chcesz możesz go używać)--Władca Wszechświata I jak? No fajny.Mogę ci dac jeszcze więcej podpisów.DARNOK 2 13:16, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) I wiesz co jak chcesz to mogę ci dac więcej foto.DARNOK 2 13:32, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Jak chcesz to możesz wstawić mi Skralla i Stroniusa z berixem. .--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra I już.DARNOK 2 15:19, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Off,już nic.--Władca Wszechświata Ale co jak? xDDARNOK 2 17:36, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Łoj,niechcący zapomniałem tego skasować.A nie mogłem wejść na moją strone użytkownika.Ale problem rozwiązany.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Dac ci jeszcze parę zdjęc?Proszę.Ja tak lubię ci pomagac.DARNOK 2 17:46, wrz 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok.Dzięki ci _______,że spotkałem tu takiego dobrego frenda.No to może Skopio,łowców kości i Voroxa.A jak chcesz to wklek mi tabelke. Czerwoną a wniej Ackar. I napisz Matuśek Status:Aktywny,nawet zabardzo Broń:Miecz obracania wszystko w popiół,mózg,tarcza przeciw spamowi. Miejce pobytu:Na tej Wiki. Plemie:Bioniclowskie No to tyle na dziś,jak chcesz więcej to poproś.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra HEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.Proszę pomużcie.Wejdz na edytój ciekawosrki i tam jest jakaś tabelka która mi brzydzi stronę,prosze pommużżżżżżżżż,Darnuś.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Co? hej czemu niemoge się zalogować? Ufff.dzięki ci ,że udało mi się zalogować. Już po kłopocie.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra No.Masz Nasza-Klasa?DARNOK 2 12:11, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) NieMatuś,władca przedwojennych ursusów XD Podoba ci się twojam tabela?DARNOK 2 12:14, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Bardzo,zielony,szary i czarna czerwień.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Czy mogę ci jeszcze coś podrasowac na stronie?DARNOK 2 12:25, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmmmm.Widzisz zdjęcie Skorpio ma na sobie dwa czerwone -X-Na rękach Teliluśa.I morzesz mi wklejić pare innych fot na strone z BLR.I Morzesz trediaksa jako wielki duch.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Ok.DARNOK 2 12:33, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Powinneś zostać Adminkiem XD.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Jestem tu za krótko. chlip. xDDARNOK 2 12:41, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) No,ale za jakiś czas wystartujesz,a ja napewno zagłosuje na ciebie.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Dziękuję.--Na cześć Matuśka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Niema za co.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra No.Jadnak będę musiał |tu byc wyżej.DARNOK 2 13:01, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Prych,A mnie tam wogóle niema.--Na cześć Darnoka,hip,hip,hurrrrrrrrrrrrrra Bo jesteś tu dopiero od Wtorek wieczorem.Przez Ten czas to nawet Mata Nui by nie trafił na tą listę xDDARNOK 2 13:07, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Z czasem wtrafię.--Matuśek,Władca Tahtoraków Wiem,kiedy ja będę Adminem po emeryturze, To na ciebie zagłosuję przyjacielu.DARNOK 2 13:14, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki ja Proszę. nie ty Hey,co to za dureń usuną mi strone użytkownika? Przywróciłem Ci ją. :) - Kapib 16:03, wrz 18, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki Kapib.Naprawde dzięki.--Dzięki Ten co ci usunął to się nim nie przejmuj on tak wielu użytownikom robi ''Wojownik Skralli'' pogadanki